One Hundred
by Miss Rosie Real
Summary: 100 words whispered, snapped, exclaimed, screamed, unsaid. 100 piercing, screeching, laughing, silent words. 100 lies, secrets, dreams, stories. All genres, all pairings. Requests welcome.
1. Explanation

**One Hundred Words**

**-Rosie Real-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Author's Note: These are one hundred short one shots, almost like drabbles. All genres, romance, horror, angst, humor, general, almost everything. **

**Summary: One hundred word fics. Romance, Humor, and Angst! Oh my:-) 100 chapters, short little one-shots. Requests, criticism, and reviews always welcomed!**

…**Maybe not sci-fi. :-) I'll work on that.**

**Pairings of ALL sorts. Robin/Raven, Starfire/Robin, Beastboy/Raven, Terra/Beastboy, Malchior/Raven, RedX/Starfire, Slade/Terra, Jinx/Kid Flash, Gizmo/Cyborg…**

…**Okay, that last one was just to make sure you're awake:D But hey, if you _really_ want it…**

**Requests are welcome!**


	2. In the Beginning

**In the Beginning...**

...It started with a boy. Serious, determined, and maybe a _little_ uptight. The natural leader.

There was an alien. Strong, kind, and unfailingly positive, her brilliant personality only matched with her compassion.

There was a Cyborg. Everyone's friend, everyone's older brother. He kept everyone driven and smiling.

There was a half demon. Guarded, shy, and sensible. Protective but subtle. The voice of reason.

There was a changeling. The comic relief. The scrawny kid with an overpowering spirit.

They were a team of heroes; absolutely unstoppable.

The age of Superheroes flourished with the birth of The Teen Titans.


	3. Haunt You Everyday

Haunt You Everyday

The Tower stood quietly in the early hours of the morning, but the changeling wouldn't move.

Emerald eyes bored holes in the kitchen counter. Into a photograph of Her. In his hands was an empty beer can. There was a grimace on his face, tears in his eyes, and a dead girl haunting his life.

Photograph: Terra lay curled up on the couch, in her robe, sleeping. Pretty blue eyed, blonde haired angel. His angel.

Beastboy whispered her name, allowing a floodgate of memories to eagerly explode in his mind. And only then did he allow himself to cry.


	4. Unlucky

Unlucky

Jennifer Hexler sighed, attempting to ignore the penetrating stare she was receiving from across Starbucks.

She glanced hopefully at the entrance, willing her friends to arrive.

_No such luck._

Scowling, she turned to glance at the clock.

_Oh holy_ _shit!_

The guy was walking towards her…!! _He's probably just some_ _ugly-…_

No such luck; He was adorably gorgeous…. Where was the justice?

Heat rising in her cheeks, Jenny stood and walked outside, glaring back his attractive, too-friendly smile.

_Take a hint, okay? Ugh. Creep. __Probably never see him again…_ she reminded herself.

But with her luck, it seemed unlikely.


	5. Demon's Dance Floor

Demon's Dance Floor

Seated comfortably on the couch, Raven glanced up from her book. There was a silence.

Cyborg and Beastboy were at the arcade. Starfire and Robin were on a date.

She was alone.

_Finally_ she smiled, with a roll of her eyes.

Within minutes, she was beginning to smile as she set up Dance Dance Revolution, the techno music giving her a bouncy thrill.

Delighted, she danced her afternoon away, stopping when she heard the garage open.

"Hey Raven!" Beastboy walked in casually. She sat, quietly reading, foot still tapping to a lively tune.

_If only you knew._


	6. Shocking

Shocking

So _maybe_ Jump City goes a little overboard on New Years.

Big deal.

**January ****1: 10:14 am**

Searing sunlight hit the closed eyes of Robin. Slowly they opened and instantly squeezed shut. "A strong ache in his temple appeared.

"Heh... Happy New Year..."

That was when the striking scent of Starfire hit him. "_Mmm_…**wait**," He sat up, wide awake.

_Why am I in Starfire's bed_…? He glanced wildly around him. The alien was no where to be seen.

"…And… And _where_ are my _pants_??"

Sloppy marks on his arm caught his attention.

"...? ...!!! _Who the fuck is_ _Big Charlie?!_"


	7. Pandora

Pandora

Raven couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop staring at a certain chest, and she couldn't stop the replaying memories.

_Malchior._

Raven closed her eyes. _Stop. Sleep._

Sleepless minutes passed.

_Okay. Go do something productive._ The bookshelf called to her… but for the first time, she did not feel like reading. Rain splattered clumsily onto the window.

It reminded her of crying.

Sitting up, she sighed. "Malchior…"

"_Raven,"_

Her eyes shot open. "…Malchior?"

"_Raven,"_

Suddenly she was in front of the chest, fingertips touching the rosewood warily.

_He's going to hurt you again. _She nodded sadly... and opened the box willingly.


	8. Impressions

Impressions

Jenny couldn't believe it. Of all the McDonald's in the city, he _had_ to be in this one.

_Unbelievable_.

Glaring, Jenny bit into her burger, accidentally smearing some mustard on her chin.

_Lovely. _She let it stay. _Now stop staring!_

He looked away.

She smiled triumphantly. She was no girl to be toyed- _Oh shit! He's walking over here!_

…_Relax. Just getting a napkin._

Suddenly, he turned swiftly and, before she could protest, wiped the mustard neatly off her chin.

He grinned at her. "Hello there, I'm Wally,"

Mouth hanging, she stared at him, slowly smiling back. "…_Hi._ I'm Jenny,"


	9. Her Worst Nightmare

Her Worst Nightmare

Four crimson eyes saw four different bodies. Four different horrors.

One body of a changeling who was once full of laughter. She would never hear his laugh again.

One body of a half robot. His dark skin wet with blood. His smile twisted with pain.

One body of a pretty alien. Her kind, green eyes empty.

One body of a Boy Wonder. She had watched this boy die slowly, fighting literally until his last breath.

Rage roared with laughter. Raven desperately clutched Robin's tattered mask. Lonely in her nightmare as the world around her burned to ash.


	10. Snow

Snow

Wide emerald eyes gazed at the site before her. Captivated, she eyed the falling white flakes with fascination.

Starfire sighed deeply, her breath exhaling in a cloud of white fog. The air was still and silent. White powder clung to her hair, melting quickly against golden skin.

She shivered in delight. It was fantastically strange; the earth glistening with untouched snow, the cloudy sky rained the beautiful white dust.

She had never seen anything like it before. "Please, what is its name again?" she whispered.

Robin smiled at her, a similar look of adoration in his eyes as he stared. "Snow,"


	11. Solitaire

Solitaire 

Slade lounged on his throne-like chair, unguarded.

He sighed in boredom. Boredom... an increasingly bothersome situation. It was raining, ruining any chances of golfing, and he really wasn't in the mood for another one of Robin's one-liners.

_As **endearing** as they are._

Even his own teammates hated them... the cringing and eye rolling was kind of a give-away.

Eyebrows raised, he began the game of solitaire. Better than nothing. Twenty three games later, he realized how quiet it was.

The empty building echoed with each card flip.

And for the first time in years, he felt a small sense of loneliness.


	12. Freedom

Freedom

All around her was molten rock, the earth around her churning and melting away. Her blue eyes blinked back tears as she watched the boy she loved run away, still feeling his warm embrace.

"Beastboy,"

The tears fell thick and fast, but she smiled.

_I'm so sorry._

Sky blue eyes turned a bright gold.

_Please forgive me._

A scream of pain and energy.

_Beastboy, I love you._

Terra saved Jump City. The city she had loved living in and had brought to its knees.

Everything was darkening.

Stiffening.

Freezing.

Fading.

Trapped in a stony prison…

And free at last.


	13. Surrender

Surrender

Starfire rolled her green eyes. Typical. Robin alone fought RedX. The others battled Cinderblock.

She watched Robin and RedX fight momentarily. Robin was fierce, violent, and fast. Unstoppable.

Starfire stared, admiring him. Her fearless warrior.

Smiling; she flew towards to him to help. She stopped at Raven's rare scream. Cinderblock had hurled a city bus in Robin's direction-

At the scream, Robin turned. But Starfire was already flying fast. She lunged at him, pushing him away.

There was a mind-blowing impact… and then a peaceful nothing.

Horrified, Robin watched his worst nightmare become a reality.


	14. Fate

Fate

Wally West.

Jenny sighed, trying to figure out what this guy had done to make her feel so…

_Excited…?_

For god's sake, he had wiped mustard off her! Not like he serenaded at her window…

He had sat at her table, introduced himself... _Talked_ to her.

Wally West. ………..Sounded like the name of some cowboy.

But no. A _doctor_.

There had to be _something_ wrong with him, other than the occasional violation of personal space…

She glanced up from her iced coffee, watching him make his way over to her.

"We have got to stop meeting like this,"


	15. Confrontation

Confrontation

"Beastboy, what exactly are you saying?"

"Dude. Your one-liners. You have got to stop, they're _embarrassing_,"

"_What_? They're my trademark lines!"

"_No_. That's '_Titans, Go!_' Which isn't that inspiring either…"

"And what the hell is wrong with _that_ line???"

"_Robin_. Trust me. You're good at fighting and spiking your hair to a… spiky perfection. But this wasn't your best move,"

"Look, thanks for the feedback, it's..."

"….."

"It's a pain in the ass, actually,"

"Dude, hear me out!"

"…Fine. What am I _supposed_ to say?"

"How about………. **_DIE, BITCHES_**!"

"...…"

"Heh…Just kidding?"

"You're an idiot. This conversation is over,"


	16. Familiarity

Familiarity

It was a beautiful day.

Cyborg couldn't care less.

His bad mood refused to abandom him. It had only been a week he had last seen Sarasim. He couldn't be around his teammates for another minute.

_Robin has Starfire. Beastboy has Terra. All fits perfectly, doesn't it? _He scowled at the ground, before running straight into a passing girl.

She fell hard, gasping in surprise. "Oh man, I'm sorry-," Cyborg began and stopped.

Blue eyes stared into shocked gray.

A familiar face gazing into his. "Hi," he murmured, incredulous.

She smiled at him with strange familiarity. "Hi,"


	17. Keeping a Good Image

Keeping a Good Image

Robin narrowed his eyes, summoning his best intimidating glare at his opponent. To his left, Starfire and Raven hung in midair, ready for anything. Beastboy and Cyborg were to his right, expressions stony.

Slade stood, looking poised, relaxed, and deadly. "Hello again, Robin,"

"_Teen Tit_-…" Robin closed his mouth suddenly. It dawned on him.

………..Was it _really_ dorky…?

...Shit.

Robin closed his eyes tight.

_Damn you Beastboy. Damn you to **hell**._

Robin drew in a deep breath, opening his eyes.

"**_DIE BITCH!_**" He roared, whipping out his bow-staff.

Slade promptly fell to the ground, shaking with laughter.


	18. Sketches

Sketches

She loved to draw. It didn't have to be anything remotely professional. A simple doodle of a heart would suffice perfectly.

Or of a unicorn…

But that was a different story.

And yet lately her hand just simply wouldn't obey her. Her mind would wander, and she'd find herself tracing a face over and over again.

Sitting on her bed, she glanced over at a rose, lying on her desk.

_Stop thinking about him._

Jenny scowled.

_I wish I could!_

…Or maybe she didn't?

Slender fingers picked up the pen. Pen met paper.

And she began to draw.


	19. Positively Luscious

Positively Luscious

Robin sighed unenthusiastically. All day, shopping with Starfire… he'd sooner welcome a fight with Cinderblock…

His feet were killing him, he was cranky, and he didn't think his t-shirt and sunglasses disguise was working that well. Simply, he hated shopping.

But who could resist her?

_Everyone except me. _Robin scowled. "Star?" he called, sitting outside her dressing room. "Done?"

The door opened, and he felt his hormones explode.

_OhmigodOhmigodOhmigod..._

Simple pleated mini skirt. Simple tight, white t-shirt. Gorgeous girl.

Robin blinked. "…"

She smiled innocently. "Well?"

"…You look…" He walked towards her, smirking at a memory.

_Positively luscious._


	20. Branded

Branded

She sat on the chair beside him, strangely calm. At first she'd been nervous around her unpredictable master, tip-toeing around him uneasily.

But as the weeks passed, it began to get easier. They gradually fell into a routine.

He was brutal and unsympathetic. She didn't even try to understand what went on in his head. He was simply Slade, her master.

But there was a sense of trust, and even companionship. Master and Apprentice. There was an undeniable bond between the two, a desperate need to please him.

He alone decided her fate. The reminder branded into her skin.


	21. Forbidden

Forbidden

Kori Anders sat quietly on the football bleachers, eating her lunch alone. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall figure making his way over to her. A small spark of pleasure ignited inside her.

Zachary Red smiled slyly at her. "Hey cutie,"

A blush rose in her cheeks. "Zachary, hi,"

He placed a dandelion into her hair, and sat. Curious stares looked there way.

_"Is that...?"_

_"Snow white,"_

_"And Zach,"_

_"Sitting together?"_

_"How weird."_

"Want my apple?" He offered. She nodded and bit into it.

_"So..."_

_"Wow. I guess she's a slut now."_

_"Yeah,"_

Kori smiled. "Yum,"


	22. Refusal

Refusal

Sweat stung unmasked eyes. He expertly pounded the abused punching bag. Said words played repeatedly in his mind.

"_You and I are alike"_

_**Kick. Smack. Punch.**_

Heroes aren't supposed to kill… But given the chance, would he kill Slade?

_Gladly!_ His anger roared.

The punching bag fell to the floor, defeated. He suddenly felt his raw throat, his sore muscles, his racing heart.

"I'm nothing like him," he hissed, looking down at his bleeding knuckles. A horrified gasp pierced through his ears. He looked up to see terrified green eyes. A lovely face agonized with concern. His guardian angel.


	23. Speed

Speed

"I think we should see other people,"

"…You tell me this _now_? Do you always confess doubts during sex?"

"We aren't having sex!"

"…Sorry, my mistake… shall we find your shirt then?"

"Be serious,"

"Aww cute, your eyes are narrowed,"

"_Wally_,"

"Okay, Jenny. We can see other people,"

(They continue kissing)

"It's just… we aren't right for… each other,"

"On the contrary….I think I want to _marry_ _you_…"

(She smiles)

"Hmm…When did we loose our pants?"

"I haven't the faintest… wait, am I going too fast?"

"…Not really, no. Too _slow_,"

"Excuse me?? Have we met? Name's Wally. Fastest boy alive,"

"Prove it,"

"With pleasure,"


	24. Promises

Promises

Raven sat beside him, sensing his fear of loosing control of his anger. She, however, was perfectly at ease.

"You won't loose control," she reassured, and smiled slightly. "And I promise not to tempt you with teasing,"

Beastboy smiled back. "You know I'm going to hold you to that promise… although I think I'd rather you teased," He looked away from her to explain. "Without teasing, I don't think we'd talk at all,"

"You want us to talk?" She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah… so don't stop teasing, okay?"

"I promise,"


	25. Physical Prayer

Physical Prayer

"What is flying like?"

I looked at Terra for a long time, searching for an answer.

"...Imagine this," I began slowly, "The ability to race through the air, going 700 miles an hour and just stopping,"

Terra smiled at the thought.

I told her of flying through space. Floating on your back, and watching planets and stars… feeling small, alone.. but peaceful.

"Flying is almost intimate for me,"

"Is it spiritual?"

I was quiet, and nodded. "Yes… like a physical prayer,"

She was completely captivated. I smiled gently. "But really… It would be easier by _showing_ you,"


	26. Unnecessary

Unnecessary

Today Beastboy told me I needed a boyfriend.

Hmm...

In his own words, "Raven, you need a love interest at least… doesn't have to be a boy either…"

Idiot.

A _boyfriend_. Why would he want me to have one? Although thinking about it… it's as though our entire team is partnering up. Robin has Starfire. Beastboy has Terra. Cyborg has Bumblebee. Kid Flash has… that pink _thing_.

Thinking about this, I can't help but smile as I sit and wait for Speedy to drop by for a visit… Because, my friend, as sweet as your concern is… it's absolutely unnecessary.


	27. Mercy

Mercy

It's happened.

The world has ended. It's almost a relief. No more dread.

_Substituted by grief, suffering, ashes..._

"Raven!"

_It was foolish to believe I could stop him. _

_I **am** him. _

"_Raven_!"

_No! Please, I don't **want** to hurt you!_

_Starfire_…

She kneels in front of me, still pretty despite the ash and blood on her face. I kneel with her.

_You **can't** save me _

I know she can hear me, and I force her to understand.

I watch as she looses hope. This time, _I _hug her close. "But I can save you…"

_You'll make a beautiful angel. _


	28. Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract

She quirks an eyebrow and I just know… she _wants_ me. However, I decide to wait, and not overwhelm her with my mad observation skills.

"Raven, you have to admit…" I smirk, "You have never had more fun,"

Her amethyst eyes bore into mine… such pretty purple gems.

"I wouldn't say that," She smiles all the same, readjusting my sheets around her tiny, bare frame.

The thought sneaks into my head, _I wouldn't mind waking up to that… everyday._

"Ready for another round?" I inquire playfully, firmly placing my mouth on hers.

_Raven Logan… sounds good to me._


	29. Picture Show

Picture Show

The girl's dress was blue. Color of the sky blue. That tired, washed out blue. A black ribbon tied around her wrists. The girl's hair was short and brown, with a red hibiscus tucked behind her ear. She was ageless, five or thirty, with almond eyes.

She sat on a dock; her feet dipped in cerulean water.

I wanted to reach out and touch that red flower so badly… just to feel how soft the petals would be.

"Rachel, come on!"

I blinked, back in reality. Clutching the museum pamphlet, I hurried to catch up with my friends.


	30. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

It wasn't Beastboy who introduced Starfire to ice cream. It wasn't Raven, Cyborg, Terra, or even Robin: Boy Freakin' Wonder.

None of them... It was _me_, Speedy.

Ice cream is our bond. Friday's are our day. She'd fly to a small Ben and Jerry's, and I'd greet her with a handshake… which soon became a smile. Then a hug. Then a kiss on the cheek… soon changing to the lips.

Every week: new Friday, a new flavor, a new greeting…

Lately she seems preoccupied, though, what with seeing _Robin_ and all…

But I still look forward to Fridays.


	31. For Laughs

For Laughs

Raven sat on the couch, reading.

…When suddenly she had a revelation!

"Omisatan! I love Robin!"

Robin then appears. "Raven! Too long I have been denying my deepest most passionate feelings of smutty, sexy, lustful-but-fluffy LOVE!"

She stares.

He clarifies, "For _you_,"

"Oh Robin! I totally feel the same way but more dark and angst-y with some useful plot twist!"

"GASP!" He gasps, "Slade raped you??"

She wipes tears from her eyes, "Yessir… in a dark alleyway behind Walmart,"

Robin quirks an eyebrow. "Kinky… Er-I-mean POOR YOU!! LET'S HAVE SEX!"

"To the T-car!"

…Somewhere out there… Cyborg twitches.


	32. My Bad

My Bad

I'm at a loss of words. How did this happen? How the hell could I let this happen??

Wait, back up. 'Let this happen'? Don't be an idiot, Grayson. Like you had _any_ choice in the matter.

Because I would definitely choose to get drunk, flirt dangerously with Rachel, next thing I know we're kissing, clothes are flying…

Well... five months ago? Sure I would.

Now? No. Hell no. I'm getting _married_. That big plunge into the icy depths of commitment.

To Kori Anders; princess extraordinaire.

Not Rachel.

Even if it was the best sex I've ever had.


	33. Rain

Rain

I _love_ everything about the rain. From the smell of rain on sand, grass, pavement, to the way it looks, crystal clear, falling steadily, falling fast... Always falling.

The sounds, tapping on the window, pounding on the roof, drizzling against your skin… But I think it's the taste that I love most. Tilting your head because, letting the rain drops bounce onto your tongue.

It's these brief seconds that I treasure, sitting, soaking wet, lost in a separate peace.

_Terra, Terra. _I smile, closing my eyes, letting my tears mix with the rain drops, and, for briefest moment, forget.


	34. Possession

Possession

In Brother Blood's academy, you're never alone.

From the roommate assigned rooms, the forever busy hallways, and the limited cafeteria tables, forcing everyone to be social.

_Maybe Blood thinks being around students all the time will stop us from… thinking for ourselves. Jinx, don't you ever feel… brain washed?_

Cyborg/Stone had once said that to her. Jinx felt her heart twinge, missing his presence already. Suddenly, Blood passed her and she felt an immediate dismissal for her brief loneliness.

Magenta eyes flashed crimson, and she smiled. "Good afternoon, Professor,"

There's no such thing as loneliness in Brother Blood's academy.


	35. Chance

Chance

"Dick, did we forget anything?" Rachel wondered aloud, checking her grocery list. I sighed, annoyance barely hidden. Noticing my sigh, she shrugged. "Oh well,"

I spared my wife a smile, turning to check out. In my impatient speed, the cart bumped into another shopper. "Whoa, dude!" he yelped.

My blood froze. I'm sure my face was exactly like Garfield's deer-in-headlights expression. My heart nearly stopped when I heard, "Gar, did you get the broccoli?"

Kori's shopping basket dropped to the ground in surprise, glancing between Raven and I.

An awkward pause followed, thick with tension.

And an undeniable sadness.


	36. Porcelain Doll

Porcelain Doll

Such a lovely porcelain doll in front of me.

Fragile… pretty… cold… dull.

Magnolia white skin, smooth, cold, and hard. She doesn't blink, simply stares with her thickly black lashed eyes. Amethyst gems for eyes, dazzling but empty.

Lavender hair tumbles down her shoulders and back; the only thing soft about her, the only thing weak about her.

So _tempting_ to just grab hold, yank, and drag her around by her hair.

She is beautiful but lifeless. Untouchable but tempting. Unsmiling, unfeeling, but she's crying.

It hurts to look at her.

Even more when I realize… she' _me_.


	37. Forget Me Not

Forget-Me-Not

It's raining in Jump City.

Washing away the dust of destroyed buildings, the scrambled; fleeing footprints embedded in the dust, the tire tracks, and the handprints of people so desperate to get away, they succumbed to their knees and crawled.

Spots of fire glow throughout the city, thriving still, despite the rain. What was once a flourishing city, is crumbling. Dust to ashes.

Jump City has fallen.

Slade holds a torch to Titan's Tower, the defeated, finished Titans, who never stopped fighting until the end.

_Let my cruelty be known._

He lets it drop, and watches the tower burn.


	38. Control

Control

Kori Andrews had always been a 'nice girl'. A straight-A, charity working, soprano singing, good girl.

Except around Red Grayson. Logic told her that she should stay far away from him.

Her body told logic to go to hell as he suddenly pulled her into the storage closet, any gasp of surprise silenced by a very satisfying, heated kiss. Control lost, she eagerly raked her fingers through his hair, the sounds of passing students outside ignored.

She knew she should protect herself and pull away. He was nothing but a heartbreaker.

And she _would_ pull away.

Any moment now.


	39. Hello

Hello

Raven sat up in bed, dazed. Someone was in her room, sitting very close to her. _Malchior._

He stared into her slowly awaking amethyst eyes. "Hello Raven,"

She smiled in familiarity. This was a good dream. "Hello,"

His icy fingers gently wrapped around her neck. _Why so formal? You know my name. You scream it in those erotic dreams of yours so often… _He smiled cruelly. _Do you believe this is one of those?_

She recoiled, hearing every word. _You're not here, get **out** of my head, you're not real!_

His grip tightened. "I assure you, Raven, I'm very real…"


	40. All Credit Goes to Markus Saint

I walked solemnly down into the chasm of Hell.

Steam shot out searingly from the veins of things that gave inhuman cries.

Treading with my sinful load amongst this dread vastness I began to feel paranoia crawl up the back of my green neck.

I soon found the object of me search. Not a being, but an object. Shiny even in the dim light, standing motionless, demanding to be fed.

I took my load and tossed it into the Beast's gaping mouth. The mouth closed and after minor tinkerings it roared ferocious approval.

I hate washing the other Titan's clothes.


	41. Blood Payment

Blood Payment

Slade watched as the Teen Titans battled Trigon.

Three fifths of the Titans, he corrected. Beastboy had already been consumed by Trigon; a gruesome transformation into solid stone. Raven had conveniently disappeared after becoming the destined alter-world portal.

The Teen Titans were failing. Cyborg was coming to pieces. Starfire's once lovely face burned black. Robin's jaw split open. They were loosing.

Slade watched. It didn't bring him the sick pleasure he had thought it would, he remarked before throwing himself into the thrilling climax of the battle.

It wasn't as if he had expected to survive this anyway.


	42. Pretty

Pretty

"Purple or blue?" Starfire inquires, displaying her nail polish collection. She smirks. "Or pink?"

I flinch, but cooperate, sacrificing my feet to the disturbing tradition. "Blue,"

She paints the nails neatly, humming contentedly.

"I suppose there's a point to this?"

She smiles at me, "Well, to exchange in female communication, to enjoy each others company-,"

"And nail polish is required to do that?" I ask dryly.

She giggles. "Oh, I suppose not… but aren't they pretty?" She shows the finished foot. I gaze at them, and then back at her.

"Very pretty," I grudgingly agree, with an affectionate fondness.


	43. Bells

Bells

Tamaranian music was remarkably different from Earth's. While Starfire hardly preferred the unfamiliar, often ridiculous sounding music to her own planet's, she appreciated the variety.

_Earth is made up of variety_. _Different religions, cultures, and, best of all, languages._ Starfire smiled, soaking in the warm sunlight and her immense fascination on the steps of a large church. People passed by, hardly recognizing her due to the uncharacteristically normal clothing she wore.

While the Titans assumed she was shopping, Starfire lied back on the stairs, indulging in her favorite pastime, listening to the most extraordinary sound of all: church bells.


	44. Discovery

Discovery

"Dudes! Get down here! Like, now! You too Robin! Get your spandex covered butt down here pronto!"

Beastboy had discovered fanfiction.

"Beastboy," Robin shuddered, "If this is the Dustin Diamond video again-,"

"No, you pansy. It's this site called fanfiction, where they manipulate our lives, set it in a high school setting, and write with predictable plot twists!"

Starfire glanced over his shoulder. "And this is?"

"No, this is a story about Larry a-and Trigon… doin' kinky stuff…"

There was a silence. A little piece of Raven died.

Starfire blinked. "I believe… the phrase 'that's hot' is in order, yes?"


	45. Red and Black

Red and Black

Don't be fooled by the frilly black and red dress. I _can _kick your ass. So I happen to enjoy styling my hair, painting my nails, and going shopping. So does _Starfire_, and _she's_ taken seriously. She's even a bloody princess!

I glanced around the party for some sort of companion, smiling somewhat fakely at Kid Flash's latest charity case, Jinx from Hive Five.

Then I saw him. Black body suit and cape, white skull mask, and a decorative red X.

I smiled faintly. _We match!_

I approached him. "I'm Argent,"

"RedX" He chuckled softly. "...We match,"


	46. Floating

Floating

Aqualad smile is so inviting, I want to melt. Instead, I frown warily at the water.

He laughs and the impulse to laugh with him is absurdly tempting. "It's not that cold,"

He takes my hand and leads me in. Suddenly I'm in the water, trying very hard not to panic. I grip Aqualad's shoulders like a lifeline, awkwardly trying to stay up, and he smiles. "Raven, _relax_," I obey, and he holds me up. The terror of drowning disappears.

He holds me, floating for a long time. I've never been so proud of not knowing how to swim.


	47. Fallen Through

Fallen Through

On the outside, she was perfect. Clear, fair skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, very thin… she sort of resembled a shy, innocent doe.

But on the inside…

Sleeping was the most difficult. She was plagued with images of holding hands with Beastboy, crumbling earth, and Slade's voice whispering sweet poison in her ear, teaching, torturing her, and all the while making her beg for more.

She sat up in bed with a muffled shriek.

On the inside…

"Oh god," she whimpered, shivering uncontrollably. Too tired to cry, too scared to sleep, there she remained, steadily falling through.


	48. Peace

Peace

With stiff fingers, she turns on the knob to the left. Hot water pools at her feet until a waterfall of heat splashes into her, soaking and soothing.

She smiles and sighs, opening her violet eyes, contentedly watching wet ribbons of water slide down her body, trickling down her thighs. The usually lavender colored hair darkens to the color of a ripe blueberry. Steam envelopes her in a deliciously relaxing hug.

Just as the feeling of peace climaxes…

Raven jumps in surprise as the blaring, loud alarm screams in the hallway. In the distance she hears, "Titans, let's move!"

"_Shit_!"


	49. Attention Seeker

Attention Seeker

It's not as if I can walk up to him and scream "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!!"

…Because that would go _very_ well (sarcasm).

Ugh.

Sorry.

I'm just in a bad mood. Throw that and mix it with a bad hair _decade_ and the impossible habit of biting my nails… well, you'd be pissed off too.

But we're not discussing you, we're talking about me. Jinx. And Stone.

(Sigh)

There has to be some sort of girl from his most likely devastating, angst-ridden past. Why else would he be ignoring my almost pathetically obvious passes?

…Definitely some girl.

Right...?


	50. Yes

Yes

"Marry me," Cyborg murmurs, steel gray eyes filled with hope.

"Don't tell me what to do," Bumblebee retorted, rubbing her grease-stained cheek.

Now Cyborg was a patient man, but even he had his limits. "….Are you serious? Very romantic, Bee,"

She rolled her eyes. "You wanna talk romance, Sparky? Don't propose to a girl in your _garage_. At least at a nice restaurant or something, like the one tonight. That would be fine,"

He was still bristling at the nickname when he stopped. _Did she just…?_ "Well, I could do that…"

She grinned, kissing him hard. "It's a date,"


	51. Flying Words

Flying Words

"Why do you _read_ so much?" Beastboy demands in a bout of typical frustration. I glance toward him, seeing he expects an answer.

_Why not? _I wonder. _Books are... _I think back to Azarath, towering walls of books, large Cathedral styled libraries filled with studious scholars.

Shelves like paths of multicolored spines, and rows of words like invitations to learn more... print like black birds, once read sent flying into minds, supplying information…

_Familiar._

I smile. Beastboy is giving the book a look of disgust and I shake my head. _You see useless words. I see black birds._


	52. Supernova

Supernova

I was a typical boy. I obeyed my mother and father, played with my brothers and sisters, and respected the elders. But no one else seemed to share my fascination with stars.

How was I to know I would one day be a part of them?

My newest, and probably best, friend holds my hand tight. Her hair just as red as my poisonous body… Green eyes locked with mine. Eyes that I've grown to love.

We hold each other in a firm stare, until the most wonderful thing happens. She smiles… and lets go.

This is not goodbye.


	53. Experiments

Experiment 1: Hero Chatrooms

AlienGirl123: _Greetings friends!_

MetalMan: _Well this is new._

BoyWonder: _I thought we'd at least try it out._

Raven: _Definately_ _one of your better ideas._

AlienGirl123: _Hehehehe, this is most amusing! I admire the choice of screen name, Robin!_

MetalMan: _(insert her eye fluttering here)_

BoyWonder: _Stop it, Cyborg._

Raven: _You really don't have to type out the giggling._

BeastDUDE: _wow ravin way 2B creativ3 on the sn!_

AlienGirl123: _This is… a technological form of language?_

Raven: _No, this is a display of "Beast-dude's" soaring intelligence._

BeastDUDE: _HA! Told you I'd get a chance to use the nickname!_


	54. The ExGirlfriend

The ExGirlfriend

Of all the things I hate (and I admit to intensely hating a lot of things) there is, without a doubt, one thing I hate the most.

And it is you and her.

I never held sympathy for the jealous, conniving bitch-of-an-ExGirlfriend until I, ironically, became her.

Surprised? I know. I _seem_ okay and "Totally fine with it" on the outside, but inwardly, I'd happily take a hatchet to both of you and hack you to pieces.

Scaring you yet?

Good.

You deserve it.

I hate both of you.

For showing me how screwed up I really am.


	55. Alien

Russet colored hair makes patterns in the air. I sit in the center of it all, hearing you approach.

I feel my eyes harden into inexpressive stone.

I am angry.

I'd like to introduce you to my thoughts, but I'm doubtful you are familiar with my Tamaranian dialect?

Perhaps I wouldn't have to explain. Perhaps you could look me in the eye; see passed the blank stare, into the white hot fiery rage that's setting fire inside me.

Instead you make a small comment, and proceed to walk inside. You haven't noticed a thing.

I have never felt more alien.


	56. Thrill

_All was black. A consuming darkness that stole away all thought, movement, and breath. All we could do was wait._

_Then red lights. My first instinct was to duck. _

_I jumped._

'_They' (red-eyed-machine-shooting-things) fired blistering lasers where I had previously stood. Lights flooded on, and I noticed the laser had left a charred burned mark._

_No acid, I mused, cheering up. More red lights flickered warningly, and I sprang into a memorized routine of jumps, kicks, spins, flips, turns, and cartwheels. My heart raced the entire time._

_I think I was the only one who enjoyed Brother Blood's training class._


	57. Alter Identity

I am and am not many things. I know you'd love to look behind this skull mask, into the mysterious stranger, and dissect me with those hungry, curious eyes of yours.

Who am I? I'll answer that for you. I am just the lowly thief who robbed the suit of RedX.

If you'd like my life story, you're going to be severely disappointed… because who I am when the mask is off is irrelevant to who I am when it's on.

You see, when you're in the suit, you become someone else.

Someone fierce. Unafraid. Aggressive. Controlled.

It's a drug.


	58. Mr Cliche

**Mr. Cliché**

I am not the groveling sort. I pride myself on being very… well, prideful.

But I had to face the facts: not only was my pride at stake here…

I found her watching soap opera reruns.

Yep. My sex life was definitely being threatened. All because of one stupid comment.

"S-Star?" I stuttered.

Impassive green eyes punctured mine. I feel my stomach flip unpleasantly, knowing that behind the indifferent stare, my passionate alien lover was thinking up many brilliant ways to torture me for my mistake.

I thrust the red roses at her, feeling completely clichéd and useless.


	59. Definition of Defeat

"So Raven…" I let my silky voice filter through the silence.

"What?" She asks in her no-nonsense, snippety voice.

"Everyone's out of the tower," I sing provocatively.

"How observant of you, Beastboy," She mutters, flipping a page in her overwhelmingly thick book.

"You know what that means?"

"My brains cells are destroyed by your conversational skills?"

Ooh… Feisty... "You know, Raven-,"

She rolls her eyes, interrupting. "Please. Spare me your pathetic attempts to persuade me to play video games,"

Silence.

I sigh dejectedly.

She scowls. "Ugh… …_Fine_,"

I pump my fist in the air, Starfire style. "VICTORY! So… Mortal Combat again?"


	60. Loss

Heroes have a job…with a debatable number of benefits.

Don't get me wrong, I live to protect my city. The citizens who depend on me, who trust me.

Thanks guys, for the parades… the awards… the little Robin action figure dolls… I appreciate it. I really do.

...But.

Clad in white silk, Starfire looks behind her shoulder at me one last time. Our eyes lock and time stops. I break the gaze first, and when I look up she is reciting her vows.

I'm doing to right thing. I know I am.

But I still wince when she kisses Roy.


	61. Experiment 2: Casual Friday

**Experiment 2: Casual Friday**

All five of the Titans sat sprawled out across the circular sofa. A typical afternoon image… only something was different.

Beastboy shifted around his Hawaiian shirt, trying to get used to the loose feeling.

Cyborg uneasily watched TV, taping his fingers against his sweatpants.

A reading Raven crossed her gaucho-covered legs, rereading a page for the fifth time.

Next to her, Starfire doodled in her journal distractedly, stretched out on her stomach, rainbow colored toe socks dangling in the air.

Only Robin was perfectly at ease. His secret?

The spandex was still on underneath the jeans.


	62. The Brunch Bunch

Mr. Wilson glanced at the Saturday detention attendees.

Dick Grayson, no surprise there. Typical bad boy Criminal, here every week.

Garfield Logan… a freshman Brain-sort, looking around clearly wondering: What am I doing here?

Next was Kori Anders. She sat smiling, acting just like the little fairy Princess she was.

There was a Victor Stone… All American Athlete, enough said.

Lastly, Rachel Roth, local Basketcase, looking on edge and ready to get hostile.

On his way out of the room, Wilson was hit by an overwhelming sense of déjà vu… and then he tripped.

Over a plot bunny.

And died.


	63. When Eyes Collide

She wondered if he resented it. Not being able to speak.

He had to sometimes. At least during some part of his life.

She watched him pluck at his guitar carefully, eyes closed. Lilac eyes focused on his mouth, watching it twist into a knowing smile.

She couldn't help but return the smile, even if it was a little sad. If he was ever bitter, it never showed. Generally, he was simply peaceful… just as she strived to be.

Raven glanced back to Jericho's now open eyes.

She jumped at their sudden connection- and at the twinge in her soul.


	64. Ideal

Some days he was proud of me. I would soar into blinding white happiness.

Other days he seemed infuriated with me. I would sink into low, dark depression.

I think I loved him, at one time.

"Terra, do you know why you are better than Robin?" He asked one day, holding my chin firmly.

I smiled and told him no.

"You're hair… your eyes… the perfect Aryan girl…Hitler's ideal race," he murmured.

My smile froze.

"I'm very proud of you,"

It was too much. Later, alone, I broke down.

Now the thought of loving him makes me want to scream.


	65. Maturity

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"You aren't my type," Raven replies coolly.

He only smiles. He can wait.

The second time he asks, he teases, "I'd protect you from fan-boys," She smiles at that.

"Beastboy, you're just too… _young_ for me,"

It's only a year, but he understands what she means. She's miles ahead of him in maturity.

The last time he asks, she's hesitant. "Am I still too young?" He's taller than her now and she has to look up into his face… She sees a still-boyish smile and honest eyes.

And she replies with a kiss.


	66. Clouds

Meditation is peace.

I'm floating, cross legged. It's a cloudy day, my favorite type of day. Gray skies, gray sea, misty air, my mind thinks of a single word: soft.

I sing my mantra. "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos…"

My eyes close. Rather than have the world fall away around me, I keep it there. I listen to everything. Wind, waves, distant sounds of voices… all getting fainter. I feel a cool shiver envelope me.

Suddenly, my hair feels damp, and I open my eyes. I laugh delightedly, looking down. I'm so far from the ground… my head literally in the clouds.


	67. The Coffee House Part One

Dick Grayson stared into his empty coffee mug, brooding. _Why? Why is the caffeine always gone?_

He sighed heavily, pulling away the sleeve of his Armani suit to look at his watch. He had a while before the meeting… but he might as well head back anyway. He sighed, raking his hand through his black hair.

"More coffee?" Asked a waitress. "Yes," he answered shortly, before he glanced at her. She was tall, with natural looking bright red hair and even brighter green eyes.

"To go?" She asked, eying him as well.

Dick glanced at her nametag: Kori Anders. "…To stay,"


	68. The Coffee House Part Two

It was a small, warm, casual place. Garfield Logan immediately liked it.

He sat down at the bar, and waited to be served.

Then he saw her.

She was pale, petite, and pretty… but definitely edgy. She was reading. He _hated_ reading, but suddenly wished he didn't.

He suddenly remembered to breathe and sucked in air gratefully.

_Forget it, Logan. You suck with girls._

But his workaholic best friend Dick Grayson _did_ find his fiancé here…

With a deep breath, Garfield approached her, and- "HeytheremynameisGarfield!"- …completely ruined it.

Her striking blue eyes stared. "Um… hello," She raised an eyebrow, "I'm Rachel,"


	69. The Coffee House Part Three

"You're going to be late? How late?" Jennifer Curse hissed into her cell-phone.

She hung up with a scowl, not bothering to hear Rachel's response… Probably her precious _Garfield_.

She swiveled in her bar stool angrily. "Hey you," she called to a tall man as he walked by her.

"Yes?" he answered turning.

He was attractive with wild red hair, blue eyes staring into her pink ones.

"...Can I get a mocha raspberry shake?"

He grinned, "I… don't work here,"

"Oh," She blushed a little, but still felt daring. "Well, want to buy me one?"

"Yes, I think I do,"


	70. The Coffee House Part Four

So bored.

I watch people pass the café windows as I absentmindedly brew coffee.

"It's going to be another hot one, Chirpy," I mutter to my fire-haired co-worker, accidentally slipping out my nickname for her, inspired by her 24/7 cheerfulness.

"What did you say?"

She actually cocked her head.

"...Bee?"

"Nothing!" I hide my blush and listen to the bell of the opening door. _Customer_.

A deep baritone voice suddenly squawks, "_Aww hell no_!"

Insults abruptly fly between Customer and our new busboy, Gary "Gizmo" Tool.

I eye Customer.

…Broad.

…Dark.

…Strong.

Another hot one indeed…


	71. Temporary Insanity Pet Shop Boys credit

"You're being ridiculous,"

She's right. I _know_ she's right. "I don't care,"

Kori's voice is sharp. She's pissed. "You cannot expect me to stay away from all guys. Besides, Richard is my _friend_,"

I look away stonily.

"Zach…" her voice is manipulatively small, "If it's really _that_ important-,"

Great. I feel like an asshole. "No, _Dick_ is fine…" Something in my bitter voice draws her to me.

"Jealousy?" she suggests lightly as she buries her head into my chest.

"Of which I never knew," I smile into her hair, "Until I met you,"


	72. Without Reason

"Raven, will you go out with me?" Beastboy asks cautiously.

Voices in my head begin shouting out answers.

Timid: (Blush) _Oh dear, I..._

Rage: _HOW DARE HE-_

Bravado: _Don't look at your shoes, you little girl!_

Lust: _Ooh, I see no little girl, definitely not._

Reason: _You cannot be serious._

…Something's wrong. I listen to the echo of a clipped, British, definitely _male_ voice.

…_Malchior?_

_Don't demean yourself, Raven._

_Malchior??_

He's here.

I tell Beastboy yes, with Malchior arguing with me the entire time. I don't care. He's _here_. _With me._

I'm soaring.


	73. Terms of Endearment

"Pumpkin?"

"Oh _yes_. I would _love_ to be related to a fat vegetable."

"Honey?"

"Nahh."

"Cupcake?"

"No food!"

"How about just 'Property of Wally West'?"

"I'd stab you in the eye if you ever called me that,"

"Goolgy-bear?"

"…With my _high_ _heel_,"

"Sweetie!"

"_Eww_,"

"Dearest!"

"Sickening."

"Goddess Divine!"

"…Promising,"

"Mrs. West?"

"…"

"…Mrs. West? You like Mrs. West??"

"Well it's appropriate,"

"I'd say so, my charming little pink minx,"

"You're soon to be wife, moron,"

"Ahh, the way you say moron… it makes my heart swoon,"

"Would you prefer googly-bear?"

"I'd prefer Sex God,"


	74. Experiment 3: High School

Robin sat diligently taking notes, ignoring Cyborg and Beastboy's glares.

Raven held her open textbook in her lap, reading _Anthem _between the open pages.

Starfire was having a discussion in Spanish with Señor Cheney, charming him with her perfect accent.

"Why are we here?" Beastboy hissed at Cyborg for the umpteenth time.

"Because," Cyborg droned Robin's similar speech, "We're missing out on _great_ opportunities,"

"Bull. This is stupid-,"

"Mr. Logan?" Senor Cheney called. "Perhaps you can contribute to the discussion,"

Beastboy stood, ignoring Robin's dirty look. "You know what? I'm a _superhero_. _Fuck_ this shit,"


	75. Clumsy Tongue

Clumsy Tongue 

"…That _bitch_," Terra hisses murderously.

I smile; grateful she doesn't shield her language from me. "I know she sounds cruel, _is_ cruel, but Blackfire is just so… _compelling_,"

"I can't believe you're sisters,"

I sigh. "Right. She's much stronger?"

Terra doesn't hear. "It's like…"

"Light and dark?" I suggest.

Terra grins. "No, _sweet_ and _tart_,"

I stare, shocked. She begins to giggle, and I snort. Suddenly we burst out laughing, and I think, _Forget Blackfire, I'd rather be like Terra._

We look at each other, and collapse into giggles once more.


	76. Uh Oh

Uh oh

I've never liked doing laundry but sometimes…

It has its perks.

Spotted: Scandalous black lacey panties.

_Raven's_.

"Jackpot!" I crow happily, placing them on my head like a crown. I dash towards the main room.

My little minx is on the couch, reading.

I grin pervertedly. "Now why haven't I seen these before?"

Suspicion flashes in her eyes. "_Those aren't mine_,"

"Beastboy, are those my undergarments?" Starfire asks, of course, _right_ as Robin walks into the room.

"_What the fuck_??" he snarls murderously.

Cyborg roars with laughter.

I scowl tiredly, "Goddamnit, I _hate_ doing laundry!"


	77. Permission

Robin fidgets in his Apprentice outfit (He silently despairs; _these colors are __so__ not making a statement_) while Slade explains a long, complicated mission to capture _DeadlyWeaponRawr(!!)._

Robin puts in adequate amount of protest:

"But I don't _waaaaannt_ to-,"

"Too bad,"

"Okay."

Pause.

"…So what happens after?"

"Same thing we do every night, Robin. _TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD_!"

"_Then_ do you take advantage of me?"

"…_Pardon?_"

"You know, you… um ,"

"…"

"Rape me_._"

"_WHAT_? _No!_ What-I-you-_no_! Oh God _no_!"

"I _guess_ it's not rape _exactly _if I, er… _consent_-,"

"_What is __**wrong**__ with you??_"


	78. Entertainment

People often call her emotionless. "The half demon absent of any warmth or compassion,"

They've obviously never watched her read.

The television is turned on to some action movie that I appear to be watching. I have absolutely no idea what the plot is, couldn't even tell you the name of the movie.

Every minute or so, she'll chuckle silently, eyes roaming over the words of the page. She mouths words, widens her eyes, smirks, gasps, and narrows her eyes all on one page alone.

I smile, content to watch Raven behind the safety of my mask.


	79. Alma

Alma

It was so quiet.

Quieter than Sentarus isolation prison.

She started at the sight of Titans Tower, half sunken in a sea of molten lava. She felt cold all over.

_Where is she?_

So quiet.

_I should leave. Everyone is dead. Starfire is probably dead too._ She told herself carelessly, coldly.

She wouldn't leave.

_Where is my sister??_

_Dead_.

_No no no, I was supposed to-... she can't be, Starfire, where are you?_

And then she caught sight of a familiar looking stone figure.

Horrific, twisted, trapped in perpetual agony.

_Dead_.

The silence shattered with Blackfire's screams.


	80. Kiss

"Robin, what is a 'kiss'?"

_Oh __crapshit__._

"… well, jeez, Star, you of _all_ people should know what-,"

"No, I know _how_ to kiss, but what does it mean? On Earth it seems to be… more,"

"Well," Robin began carefully, "It is. It's… like a hug. You kiss people you _really_ care about,"

"…Like in thanks?"

"_Kinda_-,"

Raven interrupted, storming into the weight room suddenly, throwing a bag at Starfire's feet. "Here's your book," she snapped sourly.

"_Friend Raven_!"

"Wait-Star-_don't_-!"

Needless to say, Raven was extremely surprised when Starfire launched an assault on her lips.


	81. Night I

For such a colorful girl Starfire's dreams are so black.

I can only imagine the content, watching silently by her door.

Maybe she dreams of space, of uninhabitable planets.

I think they're anxiety dreams. She makes what I think are protests in Tamaranian.

I once worked up the courage to go inside. Her face doesn't relax. Her wide variety of facial exercise continues as she sleeps. But it's opposite. She isn't smiling. She's cringing, or frowning, or glaring.

Her arms and legs are stiff, as though tightly bound.

I think she dreams of chains.


	82. Night II

Robin is the loudest.

I don't if anyone knows, or if we have an understanding that it's a secret-

He _shouts_ in his sleep.

I don't need to guess what his nightmares are about. He dreams about his parents.

He backtracks in age at night. His voice alters. In his creepiest moments, he will laugh at something only he can hear, and it's so childish and pure. It doesn't belong to him.

He's so reclusive; I feel intrusive.

Or maybe it's his way of telling.

Instead of sharing his story on his own.


	83. Night III

Beastboy is interesting.

He sometimes sleepwalks.

I thought it was a joke when I first saw him. Some stupid zombie impersonation.

Typically he makes one lap around the tower. I walked with him once, convinced it was a scam. It started to get a little weird though when we went back.

He raced inside and slammed his door shut. I could hear him turn all fifteen locks on his door in about seven seconds. And when I caught his expression before he closed the door, I knew it wasn't a joke. He looked terrified.

I wish I knew why.


	84. Night IV

Raven doesn't drink herbal tea for the flavor. I looked up the herbs she uses, and the combination is supposed to enhance a dreamless sleep.

I don't think its working. She has nightmares almost nightly.

Sometimes she flies.

That will take years off your life. Walking down the hall late at night, and suddenly you see Raven silently turn the corner, floating towards you. Lifeless.

Though I prefer that to when she talks. She pleads. I don't know who she pleads to, but sometimes she _cries_.

Raven's hiding something really big.

It makes me extremely nervous.


	85. Insomnia

Cyborg is the luckiest. He recharges like a battery, rescued from the plagues of nightmares. Dreams that haunt his teammates nightly.

Starfire's are shocking.

Robin's are unnerving.

Beastboy's are fascinating.

I tend to avoid Raven's.

But I stay.

I subtly observe. I carefully take notes. I betray all their secrets to an eager listener. I try to ignore all sympathy, but sometimes I pat Beastboy's shoulder. Once I smoothed Starfire's hair back. I tapped gently on Robin's door until he quieted. I make Raven's tea frequently.

I stay.

I don't sleep.


	86. Corruption

"Guys!" Robin called, "Hurry! I'm supposed to arrive first!"

"_Why_ are we going to this thing?" Beastboy whined.

"It won't take that long," Raven reassured, fixing his tie.

"_That's what she said_," Cyborg sniggered, winking at Starfire.

A vein in Raven's forehead pulsed. "Behave," She commanded icily.

Starfire frowned. "I don't understand- who is 'she'?"

"_Your mom_,"

"_No one _Starfire- _Shut up_ Beastboy!" Raven snapped.

"My mother?"

"Guys!" Robin called frantically, "C'mon! I'm late!"

"Is that what she said?" Starfire inquired politely.

Raven hid a smirk as Cyborg and Beastboy roared with laughter.


	87. Forward

The roof was no longer her domain, and she felt helpless without it. Somehow, simply sitting on that floor of cement, watching the sky helped her feel better.

It was more than the roof.

What she really needed was her best friend.

But what could she do when Robin was the source of the problem?

_You move on._

Shivering in the frigid cold snow, she stared at familiar steel doors, waiting for them to open. As they did, she heard the surprised gasp, "Starfire?" and immediately flew into strong, open arms.

Red Star listened patiently, providing exactly what she needed.


	88. Interrogation

"Starfire? Where were you exactly?"

"Oh, did you not see my note? I went to visit Red Star."

"To... _visit_,"

"Yes, to see my friend,"

"Your _friend_,"

"_Yes_, my friend. I needed to talk,"

"I understand that's _terribly_ difficult living with four other people,"

"I knew he would listen,"

"Right, that's _all_ he did, I'm sure,"

"Excuse me? You think-… he and I… Oh _my_. Robin, _no_,"

"No?"

"Oh how do I put this? Ahh, he… prefers the company of-"

"Alien princesses?"

"No, Robin, he _prefers_ the company of males,"

"What?"

"Men,"

"…Oh! _Oh_… my bad,"

"Indeed,"


	89. Broken

**You cannot escape pain.**

_Please…_

**It is a part of existing. **

_Please, s-somebody…_

**Breathe and someday**

_Oh my God, p-please anyone…_

**You will cry**

_Help me_

**You will hurt**

_Cyborg-Beastboy-Starfire-Robin_

**You will suffer**

_I need my friends…_

**You will break**

_I __**need**__ my friends_

**They aren't your friends**

_But I hurt, I hurt so much, and I'm_

**And you need no one**

_I'm, I'm bleeding so much_

**Yes you are**

_I c-can't, I need, I, I…_

**Stop crying.**

_Oh God, I think I'm losing her_

**Raven.**

_Please, father_

**Keep still.**

_Please, for her_

**You know you weren't meant to be a mother.**

_Please…_


	90. Ease

It wasn't easy.

Switching over to the... 'light side', for lack of better words.

I'm not a light switch you know.

Up good, down bad.

And I think you're dumb for trusting me. I could easily betray you, like Terra.

But I won't.

Because…

Look, just because West convinced me-

Nevermind, don't even get me started on him.

So he helped me.

Big deal.

I'm not _with_ him, so stop smiling at us like that!

Stone, why don't you see?

If _you_ had asked me originally…

I'd have gone with you.

Easily.


	91. Gruesome

I'm not religious, but every Sunday I go to visit Terra.

Don't start. It's not out of love.

Asking me to forgive her is pointless. _You weren't there._

I watched my best friend fall deep into a bottomless chasm.

I held Raven as she retched an endless stream of mud.

I'll never forget the way Robin screamed Starfire's name.

Her frail arms spread like a crucifix. _Inappropriate_, I think. I imagine smashing her inside her stony prison. I imagine her blood spilling out.

But I don't.

That's the best I can do.


	92. Phase

"Azerath-"

"You're such a _virgin_!" Lust spat disgustedly, "Sitting there, drying up, while I'm _starving _over here-,"

"Metrion-,"

"For _any_ sort of physical contact other than Starfire's hugs!"

"Zinthos,"

"_Pay attentio_n _to me, you prude_!"

Raven didn't even bother to look at her living, breathing sexual frustration. "It's a phase," She comforted dryly.

"Not _effing_ likely," Lust moaned loudly. Raven opened her eyes. Lust looked like Raven, only… Tousled hair. Bright, predator eyes. Plump, kissable lips.

A person Raven knew no one would ever see.

Raven sighed bleakly. "Maybe someday you'll just disappear altogether,"


	93. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

"Robin! You're home! ...Now _that's_ an unhappy face,"

"_WHERE IS THE LEFT SIDE OF THE TOWER?"_

"Oh! Uh, that's a grand story that is! You see, we found out, we have mice!"

"…Mice."

"Yeah, that's what spooked the rented elephant,"

"...You... rented an elephant?"

"Marge! We got her for free for putting out the fire at the zoo-,"

"The _fire??_"

"The one that Starfire's fireworks started,"

"..._What_?"

"To celebrate Raven, since she was able to stop the tsunami-,"

"_Tsunami!?"_

"Well we needed something stop the bomb on the cruise ship,"

Robin sat down in despair.


	94. Edge

Growing up, Jenny had always figured her type would remain the same forever. Punk-rockers with soulful eyes and edgy, badboy smirks.

And yet she found herself involved with preppy, good natured, quick witted and funny Wally West. The boy you'd bring home to meet your parents.

She could always count on him to be a gentleman.

Until now.

"If I ever catch you touching my girlfriend again, I will tear you apart, you _fucking sonuvaslut_," he snarled at the offender, the first Jenny saw him lose his temper.

…_Take back 'gentleman'_, she thought with an embarrassingly pleased smile.


	95. A Day in the Life of Raven

Setting: Kitchen.

Chapter Twenty-seven of _I'm about to Effing Kill Everyone_.

Beastboy and Cyborg argue.

Starfire plays with a spoon.

"Raven?" Robin asks, sensing my tension. "What do you want?"

_You. Right here, right now._

I beat Lust mercilessly. "Oh I... um,"

"It's okay," Robin reassures with a smile, "I know what you want,"

_Yeah you do._

"You want to eat in, right?"

_Oh you can eat me out-_

_AjfgdkfjaksjlasjdSHUTUPBRAINghkjsdfhk-__**NO.**_ "I need to go…!!" _can't think of the word!!_ "…Powder my… _nose_?" _…__What__?_

Starfire stands. "I will join! Come, Raven, come!"

"Oh _god_."

I flee.


	96. Secrets

Bumblebee nudged the washed up bottle gingerly with her foot.

It was Starfire's idea. Naturally.

A message bottle filled with private messages. Surprisingly, no one argued against the activity, and nearly everyone participated.

No one guessed it would come back.

So here she was, reading all of her friends secrets. Naturally.

_Aqualad has a thong fetish._

_Starfire hates Earth music._

_Raven burned Robin's hair gel._

_Speedy could be gay._

She quit giggling as she read the next, "I'll wait for Terra, forever,"

_Give me one guess. And he's dating Raven._

Feeling sick, she buried the secrets.


	97. Absence

Robin commended himself for being both confident and careful. As a superhero, he knew he could never have children.

So he had a vasectomy before he turned seventeen.

He didn't factor in Starfire.

* * *

"Am I enough?"

He couldn't help himself. Watching her watch Raven and Beastboy's kids, her eyes literally glowing with sheer longing... She was never able to hide her emotions.

So he could see her despair when she smiled, the tears in her eyes when she replied, "Of course,"

* * *

Despite all confidence and caution, he couldn't stop her.

She left before he turned thirty.


	98. Tru Wuv

_First there was nothing..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Then there was_

_**TRIGON!!**_

_OUT OF UTTER NOTHINGNESS, HE CREATED GALAXIES WITH HIS OWN UNLIMITED POWER!_

_WITH HIS INFINITE ABILITY AND ACUMEN HE CREATED BOUNDLESS PLANETS, LIFEFORMS, AND WORLDS OF HIS OWN!_

_BUT __**TRIGON**__**(!!) **__IS NO KIND AND LOVING GOD..._

_HE DEMANDED IMMEDIATE WORSHIP!!_

_AND __**SACRIFICES**__!_

_AND THEN MORE __**SACRIFICES**__!_

_AND THEN HE GOT BORED._

:-/

_AND THEN MORE __**SACRIFICES**__!!_

:-)

_AND THEN THERE WAS…_

_Loneliness…_

:-(

_Desolate, but still VERY, VERY EVIL he went on rampages to feel better._

_On his travels he came across an alter dimension._

…_And then there was Larry!_

_And true love!!_

_SUPPORT TRIGONLARRY._

_DOIT._


	99. Lullaby

Arella stared at the child. She hadn't expected a girl. Or such a pretty girl, for that matter.

She smiled, giggled, and clapped. Her child was enchanting.

_Could it have just been a mistake?_

Arella touched her daughter's cheek.

Her tiny hand reached up to touch her own mother's cheek. Arella couldn't help but smile, as she leaned down to oblige.

_They're wrong. How can someone so perfect be the source of so much misery? Not my baby, not Raven._

She sang her daughter to sleep, holding onto a fragile, impossible hope like a lifeline.


	100. In the End

It started with a boy…

A natural born leader, who after years of leadership, donned a darker mask and left to fight crime in Gotham.

The changeling, of all things, became a biology professor at Jump City University.

The half robot became part time crime fighter, part time baseball and football coach.

The half demon found herself traveling all over the world.

The alien princess flew from Tamaran to Earth weekly. She married quite young and for very, very long.

In the end, the titans finished, but the ties of their friendship bound them closer together than as a team.


End file.
